


Love is Blind, Like, Literally.

by Reytenstiel



Category: Bumilangit Cinematic Universe, Jagat Sinema Bumilangit, Si Buta dari Gua Hantu
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Major Character Injury
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28444701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reytenstiel/pseuds/Reytenstiel
Summary: Barda sangat pelupa. Lupa bahwa ia punya batas. Lupa bahwa satu lawan lima tanpa persiapan bukan berarti selalu mudah untuknya. Dan itu terjadi hari ini.
Relationships: Mandala/Barda Mandrawata
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Love is Blind, Like, Literally.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt for #JSBHoliday2020 : 31st Memories. After so long I want to write Bardala, I finally did! Thanks to Motcho a.k.a @Tehijo27 on Twitter for a collab with me! Illustration credit by @Tehijo27
> 
> Enjoy reading!

Barda sangat pelupa. Lupa bahwa ia punya batas. Lupa bahwa satu lawan lima tanpa persiapan bukan berarti selalu mudah untuknya. Dan itu terjadi hari ini.

Sebagai seorang 'pahlawan super', ada satu aturan paling dasar ketika menggunakan kekuatan mereka, yaitu merahasiakan identitas asli mereka. Semua anggota dari persatuan pahlawan super sudah paham betul mengenai hal ini. Tanpa kostum, seorang super tidak boleh mengerahkan kekuatan mereka. Dan kali ini, Barda benar benar sial.

***

"Kau mau sesuatu Kliwon? Pisang rebus?" Kliwon yang bertengger setia di bahunya memekik kegirangan. Meskipun Barda tak bisa melihat, namun dia bisa merasakan rasa girang Kliwon di dekatnya. Ya, mata Barda sudah tidak bisa melihat sejak lahir. Kehilangan netra-nya, rupanya yang Kuasa memberikan kelebihan yang lain pada dirinya. Apapun yang ia sentuh dapat ia hancurkan, tak peduli sesukar dan sekeras apa material yang menyusunnya. Kekuatannya semakin dipertajam dengan ilmu silat yang dipelajarinya dari seorang pendekar legendaris, Paksi Sakti Indrawatara. Dan ketika usianya sudah beranjak dewasa, seseorang dengan jas hitam datang kepadanya untuk mengajaknya bergabung sebagai anggota dari Pelindung Nusantara Sakti, sebuah persatuan pahlawan super yang dibuat oleh pemerintah.

Dan...cukup cerita latarnya. Dengan sebungkus pisang rebus di tangan, Barda kembali melanjutkan langkahnya untuk pulang. Namun, langkahnya terhenti, telinganya mendengar seseorang meminta tolong dari kejauhan.

"Kliwon, ada yang membutuhkan bantuan. Kau tunggu sini, ini pisang rebusmu. Aku akan segera kembali," ujar Barda cepat. Kliwon mengangguk dan duduk sambil membuka bungkusan pisang kesukaannya.

Barda menghampiri sumber suara itu. Seorang pria sedang terpojok ketakutan. Satu, dua, tiga, empat, lima orang mengepungnya, para anggota geng _Demit_.

"Hei, mau apa kalian? Nggak malu mengeroyok lima lawan satu?" teriak Barda, sembari mendekati pria yang sudah gemetaran karena ketakutan.

Ia menepuk bahunya, mengisyaratkan untuk segera pergi dari tempat itu.

"Lihat, dia buta! Mau apa kau ikut campur urusan kami? Dia punya sesuatu yang kami inginkan, jangan sok jagoan!"

"Biarkan dia, kalau kau mau lawan yang sepadan, lawan aku."

Tangannya mengepal, memasang kuda-kuda.

"Serang!"

_Bak! buk!_

Dengan kekuatan penuh, Barda bisa saja menghabisi mereka. Namun dengan kondisinya sekarang, ia kalah jumlah. Serangan demi serangan, ia lancarkan. Para Demit mulai kewalahan menghadapinya, satu persatu mereka tumbang. Namun perlawanan mereka juga membawa dampak yang sama kepada Barda.

Perlawanan Barda melemah, hantaman dan pukulan yang ia terima sebelumnya mulai terasa berlipat ganda.

Lawan terakhir tumbang. Barda merasakan kesadarannya menipis. Samar-samar ia mendengar langkah kaki yang ia kenal mendekat, sebelum akhirnya Barda tidak sadarkan diri.

_Man...dala_.

***

Tidak biasanya Barda menyelesaikan urusannya selama ini. Kliwon merasakan hal yang tidak beres.

_Barda butuh bantuan!_

Dengan cepat ia berlari, mencari bantuan. Kliwon mencari dan mencari, _brakk!_ ia menabrak sesuatu, seseorang.

_Mandala!_ ingatan terlintas dipikirannya. Penampilan sangar yang kontras dengan rambutnya yang panjang dan lembut, tentu saja Kliwon tidak lupa.

***

Seekor monyet menabrakku, berteriak-teriak seolah ingin memberi tahu sesuatu, dan melompat turun.

'Apakah dia menyuruhku untuk mengikutinya?'

Aku berlari, menyusul monyet itu. Tubuhnya kecil, namun larinya kencang juga. Kenapa rasanya aku pernah melihat monyet itu sebelumnya? Namun tak lama, pikiranku terhenti, monyet itu sudah berhenti berlari, persis dihadapanku lima raga tak berdaya, sepertinya anggota Demit, dan seseorang dengan tubuh bersandar di dinding, noda darah terlihat di pakaiannya.

'Warga sipil? Mengalahkan Demit sendirian?'

Bergegas kudekati pria itu, kudengar namaku dari bibirnya, lirih sebelum akhirnya ia kehilangan kesadaran. Apa dia mengenaliku?

"Hey kau bersamanya kan? Bisa kau tunjukkan arah rumah kalian?"

Monyet itu mengangguk lalu ia bergegas naik ke pundakku.

"Tunjukkan jalannya teman kecilku".

***

Sakit. Sekujur tubuhnya dipenuhi rasa sakit dari luka di tubuhnya. Barda mengerang pelan, namun ia dapat merasakan bahwa ia sudah di rumah. Apakah Mandala membawanya pulang? Merasakan kehadiran seseorang di ruangannya, Barda mencoba untuk duduk, namun yang ia lakukan membuat nyeri di lukanya kembali.

"Hey hey, bung santai saja oke. Lukamu cukup parah. Kau nekat juga ya, untung aku ada di sana, hahaha," humornya. Khas Mandala sekali.

"Uh, terima kasih? Kurasa aku berhutang padamu"

"Santai saja, aku nggak menganggap itu merepotkan kok. Sini, aku obati lukamu," ujar Mandala sambil meletakkan kotak P3K di meja. Diambilnya kapas dan alkohol, lalu mulai membersihkan lukanya.

"Terima kasih...lagi kurasa? Aduduh," Barda meringis kesakitan, Mandala terkekeh.

"Hey!" Barda cemberut, manyun. Lagi-lagi Mandala hanya tertawa melihatnya.

"Lagian apa yang kau pikirkan sih, melawan Demit sendirian seakan-akan kau Si Buta dari Gua Hantu?"

Barda terlihat terkejut dengan pertanyaan Mandala.

"Ah, maaf aku tidak bermaksud..."

"Tidak apa-apa Mandala, tidak perlu minta maaf," sergahnya cepat. "Lagipula meski aku tidak bisa melihat, bukan berarti aku tidak bisa menghajar penjahat bukan?"

"Kau mengingatkanku akan Si Buta itu, kau tahu? Kami, uh, sering bertarung bersama," ujar Mandala sambil membebatkan perban di kaki Barda.

"Meskipun dia buta, sama sepertimu, tapi dia benar-benar keras kepala dan sepertinya tidak punya rasa takut sama sekali."

"Kau ingat berita ketika Mata Malaikat menyerang kota? Meskipun terkena tombak di perutnya, dia masih bisa membuat Mata Malaikat kewalahan dan mundur. Meskipun akhirnya aku juga yang membawanya untuk dirawat. Benar benar tidak punya rasa takut," seulas senyum bangga terlihat wajah Mandala.

“Mmhm”, jawab Barda cepat. Tentu saja Barda tidak akan lupa. Ia masih ingat omelan Mandala saat menggendongnya ke markas. Tak henti-hentinya Mandala melampiaskan kecemasannya pada perawat yang sedang merawat Barda. Ingatannya membuat wajahnya menghangat, sejak saat itu, ia selalu memikirkan Mandala. Tapi tentu saja aturan dasar itu membuatnya tak bisa mengenali lebih jauh siapa sosok Mandala sebenarnya. Berulang kali ia ingin bertanya, namun niat itu ia urungkan pada akhirnya.

“Oke, selesai! Ada lagi luka yang harus kujahit atau kuobati?” tanya Mandala.

“ _Nope_ , sepertinya sudah cukup, uh, terima kasih banyak Mandala,” ucapnya. Entah kenapa, luka-lukanya jadi tidak terlalu berarti setiap kali Mandala bersamanya. _Duh, dangdut ah_ , pikirnya. Mukanya menghangat lagi.

“Sip, sekarang lebih baik kau ganti pakaian oke? Aku buatkan mie rebus, punya kan? Kebetulan aku juga belum makan semalaman.”

Segera setelah Mandala berbicara, perut keduanya berbunyi. Barda mengangguk, dan sebelum beranjak, Mandala memegang tangan Barda, membantunya berdiri. Entah kenapa, pria di hadapannya membangkitkan rasa protektifnya yang biasanya muncul ketika Si Buta ada di dekatnya.

“Hey aku buta tapi aku bisa merasakan tatapanmu itu, sudah sana ke dapur dan buatkan mie rebus! Aku bisa mencari bajuku sendiri tahu,” Mandala tak sadar bahwa dia sudah berdiri di tempat tadi tanpa bergerak sambil memandangi Barda. Seketika wajahnya terasa meleleh, dengan segera ia beranjak keluar kamar dan menuju ke dapur.

***

Duduk di meja makan, Kliwon memandang Mandala sambil menatapnya lucu. _Terlalu pintar untuk seekor monyet_ , pikirnya. Tanpa mengulur waktu Mandala mengambil panci, dua butir telur, dan dua bungkus mie rebus dari rak dapur. Tak butuh waktu lama, masakan sejuta umat itu pun jadi.

_Mangkok, mangkok_ , dapat! Mandala menuangkan mie dari panci ke kedua mangkuk yang ia siapkan. Tambah koya di atasnya... Jadi! Bangga dengan masakan instannya, Mandala mengetuk pintu kamar Barda, namun tidak ada jawaban. _Apakah sesuatu terjadi padanya?_

Tanpa pikir panjang, Mandala membuka kamar Barda, dan di sana, Barda berdiri tanpa atasan (sepertinya melamun), kaus yang ia pilih masih terlipat rapi di kasurnya. Tapi, yang membuat Mandala terpaku di tempatnya berdiri saat ini adalah sebuah bekas luka di perut pria yang familiar baginya. Tanpa sadar, Mandala mendekati pria yang baru saja ia tolong itu. Luka itu, kemampuannya mengalahkan lima anggota geng sekaligus, dan...buta. Semuanya tiba-tiba menjadi masuk akal.

“Kau... kaukah Si Buta?”

Pria dihadapannya mengangguk, terlihat keraguan sebelum ia mengafirmasi pertanyaan Mandala. Reflek, kedua lengan Mandala memeluk partner bertarungnya itu. Entah kenapa, ada perasaan senang bercampur gugup berkecamuk di kepalanya. Sadar apa yang baru saja ia lakukan, Mandala buru-buru melepaskan pelukan kilatnya itu.

“Si Buta, a-ada yang-“

“Barda, namaku Barda,” giliran Barda yang menjawab. Kekehan kecil terdengar dari mulut Barda.

“Ada yang mau kau sampaikan barusan?”

“Barda, aku...mungkin ini terlalu cepat tapi aku... aku punya perasaan padamu sejak lama, uh-“

Ucapan Mandala tiba-tiba berhenti. Dihentikan oleh ciuman Barda yang tak pernah ia sangka sebelumnya. Mandala menyambutnya, membalasnya dengan intensitas yang sama.

“Aku juga menyukaimu, Mandala, atau apapun nama aslimu,” balas Barda, menyudahi momen kecil mereka. Pengakuan Barda membuat Mandala tersenyum.

“Lucu, tapi kau tahu? Nama asliku memang Mandala,” cengirnya lebar. Memang sejak awal bergabung dengan persatuan pahlawan super, ia terlalu malas untuk memikirkan nama panggungnya (toh, kalau ia mengaku pada rekan kerja kantornya bahwa ia Mandala, si pahlawan, tidak akan ada yang percaya).

“Kiiik! Kiik! (Akhirnya!)” Kliwon berteriak-teriak kegirangan, berdiri di depan kamar Barda. Muka Barda memerah ketika tahu dirinya sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa Kliwon ada di dekatnya. Mandala memang distraksi yang bahkan terkadang tak bisa ia hindari.

“Astaga! Mie-nya! Aduh mie-nya bisa ‘ngembang!” ujar Mandala sambil menepukkan tangannya ke kepala. Tangan Mandala menarik tangan Barda menuju ke dapur. “Ayo kita makan.”


End file.
